Silencio
by Sybilla's Song
Summary: Sakura se mantiene calla, a Sasuke le intriga ¿Qué le pasa a ella, algo mal en él? SasuSaku.


_Silencio

* * *

_

Sasuke silenció una vez más y ella lo hizo también, comprendió que él quería estar en paz consigo mismo callándola sutilmente ¿enojada? Quería estarlo pero de alguna u otra forma no podía lograrlo. Sólo se quedó ahí esperando a que él se disculpara o algo, pero no pasó mucho más de lo que estaba pasando; él estaba sentado en solitario con la tranquilidad de la naturaleza del parque a su alrededor, ella lo vio de lejos y fue a contarle y preguntarle de todo cuando se fue a sentar con él, fue ese pensamiento que le hizo abrir _un poco_ los ojos. Sonrió para si e intentó estar tranquila también, alguna vez le tenía que dirigir la palabra. Pasaron los minutos y nada pasó, recordó que tenía una cita con su maestra y, como él estaba feliz sentado en el parque, se paró silenciosa y con un gesto con la mano de despidió.

Ciertamente seguía feliz de que él estuviera ahí.

Sasuke, en cambio, vio cómo ella se alejó sin la necesidad de apegarse a cada centímetro de su cuerpo al despedirse largamente, no hizo alboroto, sólo fue como un ser humano normal. Él se intrigó por el nuevo comportamiento de la chica, trató de alargar el rango de visión para ver qué tramaba ella, o si presentaba algún síntoma, pero ella caminó más rápido que de costumbre.

El día avanzó y se encontró con su eterno amigo rubio, éste se lo llevó a comer y luego a tomar algo amistoso. Sakura jamás apareció hasta entrada la noche. La puntualidad de ella falló por primera vez en su vida, y por mucho. Sasuke levantó una ceja cuando la vio entrar en el local, más perfumada de lo normal.

—Hola. —saludó de lejos y se sentó en el primer lugar que encontró, lejos del moreno. Pidió algo pequeño para comer y se echó a conversar con el rubio de cosas sin sentido, incluso se enfrascaron en susurros, excluyéndolo. Quizás eran de esos años en donde él desapareció del mapa. Agudizó el oído y oyó algo que lo intrigó aun más. —No sé qué pretende, pero no me importaría averiguar. —y rió mientras se sonrojaba un poco ¿Había alguien más? O sería el ambiente alcohólico que la mareó y se subió la presión hasta causar una reacción explosiva en sus mejillas, sí, eso debía ser.

—Creo que me voy. —anunció él, levantándose de su asiento y pagando su parte. El rubio protestó, la chica sólo se despidió con un gesto mirando con esos grandes ojos verdes que lo irritaban ¿Eso nada más, ningún abrazo o puchero que lo obligaran a echar raíces en el lugar? Alargó una m infinita y dudó si salir del lugar.

—¿Se te quedó algo? —preguntó la rosada y se echó un maní a la boca. Se irritó más de lo que estaba.

—Nada. —respondió y se sumó a las sombras de la noche.

Otro día pasó y no apareció en el parque, sabía que era la ruta que usaba, a esa hora, del hospital. Asomó sus pelos rosados tres horas más tarde con Lee a su lado, reían y, cuando ella lo vio sentado en el parque, susurraron un par de cosas hasta que se encontraron a la misma altura en la que se encontraba el moreno. Ella rió, le puso la mano en el hombro en forma de saludo y siguió caminando, ningún beso humectado en la mejilla. Mejor, no tendría que usar su manga para retirar la saliva de su piel.

Se paró del asiento cuando desaparecieron en el horizonte y emprendió camino a su casa, en sentido contrario. Disgustado. Intentó tranquilizarse y pensó en que siempre vendrán tiempos mejores, diciendo que al día siguiente repararían a su pegajosa amiga y volvería a ser una molestia otra vez.

Despertó esperanzado de que sería un buen día, salió de la cama y se golpeó la rodilla con una punta de un mueble, se puso morada y se hinchó de forma mutante. Solución: debía ir a urgencias del hospital. Esperó por largas horas y vio que oportunamente estaba Sakura atendiendo, ella llegó preocupada de verlo en el hospital, poniéndose blanca como un papel.

—Me golpeé. —dijo simplemente y apuntó a su rodilla. Estaba aun más hinchada. Ella lo examinó, le hizo las pertinentes curaciones y lo despachó tan rápido como un relámpago, dejándolo sin palabras.

—Anda a tu casa, ya estas bien. —sonrió y se dispuso a caminar de forma de que se alejara de él, el moreno tuvo que detenerla. —¿Qué pasa? Tengo a Kakashi esperándome. —Pensó un poco, ahora ese tipo, negó con la cabeza y se fue a su casa, derrotado.

No salió en más de tres días y fueron a verlo, revisando si seguía en pie, respirando. Sus compañeros de equipo de la infancia tocaron la puerta a las doce del día y él les abrió la puerta, no se había levantado y comía desde las nueve de la mañana.

—Qué ocurre. —preguntó la chica y puso las manos en la cintura, lo miraba amenazante. Ella no era Sakura, ella lloraría para sacarle la verdad, se dio vuelta desconociéndola y volvió a la cocina dejándolos expectantes.

Se miraron entre sí y no encontraron la respuesta, rosada y rubio entraron en la propiedad a la fuerza. Pero por más que preguntaran, él permanecería en silencio, pasaron las horas y tuvieron que retroceder sus filas de ataque y volver por el flanco más tarde. Ella volvió antes que Naruto.

—Qué ocurre. —preguntó por enésima vez, el silencio fue muy gentil de responderle primero. Ella arqueó ambas cejas y se acercó a él, poniendo la cabeza en su hombro, derrotada. Fue entonces cuando volvió en sí y torció la boca ¡victoria! Ella al fin quiso volver.

—Qué te pasa a ti. —resolvió él con el mismo tono de siempre. Sakura no comprendió mucho y pensó en sus días una y otra vez, se sentía normal, un poco más madura quizás. —¿Estás viendo a alguien? —dijo finalmente, era lógico, lo cambió por otro tipo, ahora esa pobre criatura recibía toda su atención y saliva, en cambio él, tan traidor y egocéntrico, merecía todos los castigos del mundo, incluyéndola.

—No. —respondió ella, aturdida. Luego comprendió que eran celos provocados por su silencio. De algo había servido su voto callado. —Sólo te di tu espacio, eso era lo que querías. Siempre me lo dijiste indirectamente. —filosofó ella y le dio la razón.

—Si, eres molesta. —dijo para si y el tema terminó allí. Tal vez le gusta ella, pero sólo un poco, era mera costumbre. O eso se auto convencía.

* * *

Un idea rápida, sencilla y que olvidé poner en Elegía. Saludos.


End file.
